Wireless networks, such as wireless local area networks (WLANS), utilize various operating channels depending on their geographic region. At power up and during their operation, communication units scan channels for their geographic region to determine which channels are active. Channel scans also allow a communication unit to determine network identifiers, such as service set identifiers (SSIDs), associated with the active channels. Scanning is generally performed when a communication unit wishes to associate with (e.g., become part of or join) a wireless network, and when a communication unit wishes to re-associate with a network. Communication units may maintain connectivity with a network by scanning followed by an association and/or reassociation process, if required. Communication units may also perform scans to monitor network changes including the creation of new networks, among other things. As a result, a communication unit may spend a considerable amount of time and resources scanning for active channels.
One problem with channel scanning is that the time it takes (e.g., up to two or more seconds) is fairly significant in a wireless-networking environment where associations and reassociations can occur on a frequent and regular basis. Another problem with channel scanning is that it consumes resources of the communication unit, requiring increased processing and battery capability.